Getting over you
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: Hinata gets rejected after she tells Naruto her true feelings and feels like she never find the person who ever love her but then she meet Sasuke. Sasuke make her feel wanted and need like she always wanted but what is she gonna do if he breaks her heart too.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hinata got rejected my Naruto and trying to get over him but **

**among her group of friends lies young guy to make her not feel rejected.**

**I don't own Naruto you can have the fuck that bastard**

It hurts.

To fall in love.

To be the only one in love.

It hurts more.

To see them.

With someone.

It hurts most.

When you try so hard.

To over them.

Damnit.

The worse thing about.

If you have to see them.

Everyday.

I don't smile like I used to anymore. Ever since that day he rejected me its hard

to smile even if I fake it so I just stop trying. I walk the noise hallway of Konoha High School to my locker. There I see the happy couple making out 3 locker down. I sign and opened my locker. While I got my books from my locker I

felt something moist on my cheeks.

'Damnit I said I was gonna stop this' I wipe my tears away then ahead to class.

I walked into English class put my things in the chair and walked to the back where my friends were. I sat across from the guy I who hardly speaks to anyone.

A hand wave in from of my face I turn to look at the guy who put his hand in my face.

"What Kiba"

"Nothin I just saying hey"

"Oh sorry hey"

"She been spacing out a lot lately" said Kiba girlfriend

"I'm sorry if I shit on my mind" I said testy

"Hinata you don't have to be mean at my girlfriend cause you're going through something"

I got up looked at Kiba and the blond then walked back to my seat.

'Why do I even go over there I'm not ready for friends again'

I move my things out my seat to the floor then fix my black short shirt with chains and sat down crossing my legs. I pulled out my I-pod when someone stood in front of my desk. I looked up to see black pants, ACDC t-shirt, black spiky hair with onyx eyes.

"Can I help you"

"No" he said walking down the roll to sit behind me

I turn around as he sat in the seat "Do you want something"

"Maybe" he smirked at me

The bell rung and the happy couple walked in. So hell begins

**AN:// yeah short sue me**


	2. Chapter 2

He sat down first then she sat down in his lap and they started making out

He sat down first then she sat down in his lap and they started making out. I looked away and turn on my I-pod. They do this every day around the same time.

'Damnit I should be used to it by now they been together for 3 months'

I sign then turn up _**Broken **_by Seether when the door opened and in walked sensei late as usually.

"Morning class sorry I'm late I spilled coffee on my clothes and I had to go home and change"

Sensei Kakashi Hatake I stop believe him after the first time he was late I realize that he would never be on time.

"Hinata music"

I put my I-pod into my bag then he walked to his desk and opened his laptop.

"Open your English book to page 353 and read"

I opened my book "Great" we have to read _Romeo and Juliet_

"Someone does like love stories"

I turn around and looked at him "No I don't"

"Bad experience"

I looked across the room then back at him "I guess you can say that"

"Sasuke and Hinata partners"

I looked at him with wide eyes and he shrugged.

"Naruto and Sakura" the happy couple kiss

"Kiba and Ino" Ino blew Kiba a kiss

"Tenten and Neji" Tenten blushed and Neji looked bored

I turned around bringing my book with me.

"Come Uchiha let do this and get over with it"

"Fine with me Hyuuga"

After school I got on the subway it was barely place to stand and people were pushing. I got pushed then ran into someone and felt hands on my waist. I looked up to see long black spiky hair and onyx eyes. The train jerked and I fell against his chest.

"I'm sorry" I blushed

He smirked "Don't apologize it not everyday a women falls in my arms often"

I smiled "Thanks I guess"

"Hey it may help you can hold until me the train jerks a lot"

I looked at him raising a eye bow when the train jerked against and my head hit against his chest.

"Your hair smells tropical"

I laughed "You smell like vanilla"

"I hope you like vanilla" he tilt my chin looking at me with those smoky onyx eyes

"Actually I do" he smirked "wait your flirting Uchiha with me"

"You say it like your not pretty"

I blushed 'What wrong with me I haven't blushed seen…'

"What wrong"

"Nothing"

The train stopped and most of the people got off and I started to sit down but he wouldn't let me.

"I wanna sit down"

"Go ahead"

"I can't someone won't let me"

"You didn't try hard enough"

I poked him in the chest "I wanna sit down let go"

He lean forward and whisper in my ear "You can sit only if its in my lap"

I shook my head and he let me go then I went to sit down with him next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walked into class the next to find Sasuke still in the chair behind mine "Is that your permit seat now"

"It could be" I shook my head then sat down "you just never know when you'll need a partner"

"And what will I need a partner for" He shrugged then smirked

Dark long brown hair with pearl eyes and blue jeans with a gray shirt walked into the classroom looking at me then I cursed.

'What the hell is he doing over here'

My cousin took the seat beside me and I grab him by the arm "Why are you in over here"

"I can't come visit you"

"Is he your brother or something" Sasuke asked

"He my cousin"

They stared at each other for a minute or two I thought they were going to fight or something until Neji went back on the other side of class room while Sasuke got out his I-pod.

I signed then got up and went to the back of the classroom sitting in front of Kiba and Ino. "I seen Neji over there with you now" Kiba said

"I already have to deal with him at home now he annoying"

"That why I'm glad I don't have that problem"

"Didn't you say Ino always annoying you" Chouji said snacking on chips

"Do I annoy you Kiba"

He hesitated "Of course not babe"

She hit him "Why did you hesitated you jerk" she got up then left

Kiba knocked the bag of chips out Chouji hand "You never tell the bad things about a girl" he ran after Ino

I got glanced at Shino who wasn't playing attention and went back to my seat then I started to sit in my seat when Sasuke grab my wrist.

"why you leave"

"You notice I left"

He glared at me "I don't really like your cousin"

"Why should I care if you like my cousin or not"

He shrugged "Maybe cause I like you"

I laughed and looked at Sasuke then stop

'He serious'

"What do you like about me"

He smirked "Everything" I blushed as he move my hair out my face


	4. Chapter 4

After school I went on the subway and thank goodness Sasuke wasn't on it today but I realize it was boring without him I shrugged then got off. I walked into my 3 story mansion my sister watching tv while I walked into the kitchen then grab a bottle of water and chips. I glanced through the French doors to see Neji and Dad outside training so I heard to my room. I did my homework then took a shower and dress in a white T and navy blue shorts. I grab a book from the shelf then laid down in my bed when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey you"

I almost fell out the bed when I heard that voice "How did you get my number"

"I have my ways"

'I bet he does'

"I can't have guy calls" I lied

"So what is Kiba"

"He doesn't have my number"

"Of course he doesn't"

"And what does that mean"

"I wish I could see your face"

"W-why" I said blushing

"Your probably flushed from me making you mad"

"I-I'm not" I said blushing harder

"No your blushing right now"

I bit my lip and didn't answer then I had a feeling he was smirking. There was a knock on my door "I have to go bye" I got up then opened the door there stood Neji. "Can I help you"

"Your father wants you outside" I nodded then put on my gym shoes on following Neji out


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

The next day at school I came in hurting everywhere but I ease into my chair and looked for Sasuke who wasn't here. I signed then glance toward my friends who were talking then realize I would go over but that walk is too long. As I bent down to get my I-pod.

"Did you miss me"

"You weren't gone long enough" I said with a smile then moved so he could get pass

He sat while I finish fishing for my I-pod then he whisper into my ear "You hung up on me yesterday"

His warm breath tickle my ear I bit my lip to hold back a giggle then said "I did not" I looked at him "If I said bye that's not hanging up on you"

"What happened why you get off the phone"

"Neji came to my door"

"did you get in trouble"

"No" then I seen my I-pod it was on the floor in front of my desk "Can you get that for me"

He looked to see what I was talking about then looked back at me "If you give me a kiss"

"Right now in front of everyone"

"What wrong don't think you can"

"I can but its not that important that I can get myself"

He got up and got it off the floor then put it on my desk. He went to his desk and I turn around which I shouldn't because as soon as I did he kissed me. I gasp then he deepen the kiss and I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him but he grab my wrist.

"If you kiss me back I'll stop kissing you" he said against my lips. I did what he asked and he did stop but not right away "You know your lips are what they look"

"What's that" I said flushed

"Soft, sweet and delicate kinda like you"

"I'm not"

"You are" he smirked "look at you are all red in the face and you hide under these clothes" he licked his lips "and I tend to find out the real Hinata Hyuuga"

"I like to see you try" I said half kidding

"Don't worry I will"

He took that as a change I knew I should know better but I was excited that he wanted to know the real me and I wanted to tell him but that doesn't mean I was going make it easy for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

I had to stay after school today to wait for Neji we had some family dinner at a restaurant every Friday. I signed as I watched Neji fighting Naruto then I gasped when I feel hands around my waist and looked at see Sasuke.

"Move your hands"

"Where would you like me to move them" he moved them down my hips and in between my legs.

I bit my lip think I should stop him but for some reason I didn't want him to.

"Uchiha" Gai-sensei said while Sasuke removed his hands and got up then started walking down from the benches.

"See you later Hinata" Sasuke said with smirked

I knew my face was red but I liked the way he said my name and I bit my lip while I watch Sasuke stand in front of Neji.

"Hi Hinata"

I looked to see two dark brown buns and pink shirt with yellow designs with jean skirt. "Hey Tenten what's up"

"Nothing" she said with a blush

"Do you always come to watch nii-san"

Her blushed darken "Sometimes"

"Does Sasuke and Neji always fight"

She shook her head "Neji fights everybody or anybody if he fights you twice you're a good opponent"

"So he fought Sasuke already"

She nodded "Yeah there fights are so in tense and your never bored"

"I think he likes you" I said when I glanced back at the fight

"You really think so"

"I'll ask for you"

"Really thanks Hinata I own you one"

I nodded and watch the Sasuke more than the fight it self. He had on black beater that hugged his chest and it also showed off those muscular arms of his with black shorts that showed his tone muscle legs. Sasuke fell to the ground and I show his black boxer briefs then I felt Tenten pulling on my arm. I realize I'm standing up and in her way then apologize while I sat back down. Sasuke was up and kicking but Neji dodge most of them except the last one which got Neji in the leg which he almost fell. I realize Tenten was right that this fight had me at the edge of my seat and I was hoping Sasuke beat Neji while the person next to me was the opposite. The fight looked like one would win then looked the other person would but the no one won the time ran out it was a tie game. Once the fight was over both Neji and Sasuke had cuts and bruises. Me and Tenten came down from the bencher.

"Wow and I thought you looked bad before" I teased Sasuke

He smirked "Did you see your cousin"

"What are you talking about he always looked like that"

"Let's go to the movies"

"Now" He nodded "I can't"

He frowned "Why not"

"Family Dinner" I pushed his shoulder and he winced "Sorry" I walked over to Neji.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I had to stay after school today to wait for Neji we had some family dinner at a restaurant every Friday. I signed as I watched Neji fighting Naruto then I gasped when I feel hands around my waist and looked at see Sasuke.

"Move your hands"

"Where would you like me to move them" he moved them down my hips and in between my legs.

I bit my lip think I should stop him but for some reason I didn't want him to.

"Uchiha" Gai-sensei said while Sasuke removed his hands and got up then started walking down from the benches.

"See you later Hinata" Sasuke said with smirked

I knew my face was red but I liked the way he said my name and I bit my lip while I watch Sasuke stand in front of Neji.

"Hi Hinata"

I looked to see two dark brown buns and pink shirt with yellow designs with jean skirt. "Hey Tenten what's up"

"Nothing" she said with a blush

"Do you always come to watch nii-san"

Her blushed darken "Sometimes"

"Does Sasuke and Neji always fight"

She shook her head "Neji fights everybody or anybody if he fights you twice you're a good opponent"

"So he fought Sasuke already"

She nodded "Yeah there fights are so in tense and your never bored"

"I think he likes you" I said when I glanced back at the fight

"You really think so"

"I'll ask for you"

"Really thanks Hinata I own you one"

I nodded and watch the Sasuke more than the fight it self. He had on black beater that hugged his chest and it also showed off those muscular arms of his with black shorts that showed his tone muscle legs. Sasuke fell to the ground and I show his black boxer briefs then I felt Tenten pulling on my arm. I realize I'm standing up and in her way then apologize while I sat back down. Sasuke was up and kicking but Neji dodge most of them except the last one which got Neji in the leg which he almost fell. I realize Tenten was right that this fight had me at the edge of my seat and I was hoping Sasuke beat Neji while the person next to me was the opposite. The fight looked like one would win then looked the other person would but the no one won the time ran out it was a tie game. Once the fight was over both Neji and Sasuke had cuts and bruises. Me and Tenten came down from the bencher.

"Wow and I thought you looked bad before" I teased Sasuke

He smirked "Did you see your cousin"

"What are you talking about he always looked like that"

"Let's go to the movies"

"Now" He nodded "I can't"

He frowned "Why not"

"Family Dinner" I pushed his shoulder and he winced "Sorry" I walked over to Neji.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I sat at the dinner table in the dinning room with Neji at one end of the table and Dad at the other while I sat across from Hanabi. Dinner was quiet expect for us chewing and our silverware hitting the place.

"Neji I gotta asked you something about Kakashi-sensei class later"

"Why can't you ask now" Dad said

I bit my lip "It more like I need him to show me" I lied

He nodded "So how is school anyways"

"Fine" Neji said

"Great" Hanabi said

"Ok I guess" I said

"You guess"

"I'm not failing dad its just ok"

"Nee-chan I need to talk to you after you talk to Neji" Hanabi said

Dad frowned "What are my daughters hiding from me"

"I feel better talk to nee-chan about girl stuff" Hanabi said

"Dad before if a guy in my class ask me out what would you say"

"Did you accept what he asked"

"No"

"Then that answer your question"

I frowned "I said no because he asked me out with him today"

"What is his name"

"His name isn't important I just wanted-"I asked you a question Hinata Hyuuga and I expect an answer"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Neji stopped eating and looked at me then dad. "Do you know him Neji"

"Yes uncle"

Dad looked at me "The Uchiha are very rich people Hinata"

I frowned at the fact he didn't answer my question "I didn't know that dad"

"If he ask you out again you better accept"

I nodded "Can I be excuse from the table"

"Yes and Neji you can talk to Hinata about her homework while Hanabi does dishes" Neji nodded then we both left the table and went in my room

I looked down the hallway then closed the door and looked at Neji. "Since when do you need my help with your homework" Neji asked

"I don't"

He shook his head "Lying to your father Hinata isn't good"

"You got the fact that I wanted to talk to you"

"Hurry up and ask me before he come and ask you why the door closed"

"Do you like Tenten"

He frowned "You wanted me to talk about Tenten"

"No I wanna know if you like her"

"Why"

"Curious"

"No your not"

"Find she asked me to ask you if you like her"

"Why would she asked you"

"Cause we're related"

"Does she like me"

I signed "Yes she likes you but I wanna know-"I was wondering why she always blushing and stuff"

"You like her too"

Neji turned red and I couldn't help but laughed the great Neji Hyuuga blushes. Neji put his hand over my mouth "You can't tell anyone"

I moved his hands "If you like her why don't you tell her"

"I woulda told her earlier if I knew"

"Nii-san I didn't know you were that clueless"

He frowned then opened the door "I'm not clueless and why would you tell uncle about Uchiha"

"Cause he did ask me about I need to know if I had permission the next time he asks me out"

"Whatever goodnight Hinata"

"Night nii-san"

After I put on my pj I went into the kitchen where Hanabi was and I picked up the towel then dried the dishes. "What do you want"

"Nee-chan advice about boys"

I smiled "What do wanna know"

"I like this boy name Konohamaru" I nodded for her to continue "he talks to me sometimes but I don't if he likes me"

I knew what my father would say "His chan isn't good enough for you" or something like that but I said "If he didn't like you he won't talk to you but you could probably hint that you like him"

"How would I do that"

I bit my lip "Uh…"

She frowned "You don't know do you nee-chan"

"You may know when the time comes"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Friday morning I sat in class waiting for Sasuke to show up but he never did come to first period. I was worried about him and I didn't no anyone to ask about him. I walked the hallways of school think about why I rejected going out with him and end up running into someone. I looked to see who it was and hugged Sasuke before I could stop myself.

"Where were you"

He put his hands on my waist and smirked "Miss me"

"No"

His smirked widen "Then why you hugged me"

"Cause we're friends"

He nodded "I wasn't gonna come today"

"But you're here now"

"That cause I knew you be here" I blushed " do you wanna come with me"

"I can't skip school I already went to first period"

He shook his head "I'm talking about after school"

"Oh sure"

He smirked "I'll come by your last period"

"You know where my last period is"

"Hn"

"How do I don't know yours actually I don't know any of your class expect first"

"Do you wanna know my classes" I thought about then shook my head

He smirked then pushed me to the wall and I looked at him confused. He lean forward kissing me and I gasp with shock then I thought I shouldn't this was the second time he kissed me. I pulled him closer which surprise and he pulled back at first then let me take control of the kiss. I lean into him not caring who sees me making out with Sasuke then Sasuke tongue started playing with mine and I heard a soft noise coming from me that I never heard before but apparent Sasuke knew what it was cause he pulled away.

He rubbed his thumb against my lip "If we weren't in school"

I looked at him but not really looking at him I was still in a daze from kissing him and I felt my tongue licking his thumb. He was shock of course I mean I was shock at myself I never act this way before I think Sasuke is the worse and best thing that has happened to me.

He removed his thumb "What if I told I'm gonna find us a empty room and do whatever I want with you would you stop me"

I knew I should say yes but my body screamed don't denied and what came out my mouth was different "What do you think"

He smirked "I think you would" he took my hand rubbing his thumb against my fingers "but I respect you Hinata and when I take you there I promise a bed"

I nodded and Sasuke walked me to class that I was 10 minutes late for and he would probably later if he suck around. I stopped when we got close enough and couldn't help myself I kissed him again which he wasn't expecting. He stumble backward but kiss me back this was suppose to be a quick 'see you later kiss' but it was turning to 'take me with you and have your way with me kiss'. Sasuke pulled away then kissed me again and I put my hand on his chest pulling away but stumble a little. He caught me by the waist licking his lips and rubbing my cheek then kissed me again. I smiled kissing him back then pulled away and this lasted about another five minutes. I pulled away before I did something I would never do.

"Sasuke-"he gave me a quick kissed and walked away then I frowned "Sasuke"

"Tell me later"

I walked into the classroom and of course every eye was on my I was 20 minutes late to class. "What did you get lost Hinata" asked Sensei Anko Hatake

"No I didn't feel good" I lied

She nodded and went on with her lesson while I sat next to Kiba "It was Sasuke wasn't it" Kiba whisper

I didn't answer just looked at him and he smiled then went back listening to Anko while I tried to get Sasuke off my mind. We end up watching a movie in Anko class which was good expect I couldn't get Sasuke off my mind and I kept touching my lips. Eventually class was over and went off through my day then at the fact I'll be seeing Sasuke later. I skipped out on lunch and walked around outside then found Sasuke sitting down by the trees. I ran over towards him and he didn't see my cause his eyes were closed which made me smiled then I lean close to his face giving him a quick kiss. His eyes opened and he smirked then pulled me by my skirt into his lap taking my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back and ran my hands through his hair then his hands were going under my skirt.

"Sasuke"

He kissed me neck and I looked around people could barely see us then I attention back on Sasuke who finger was rubbing against my entrance. I bit my lip and he slid it in then I threw my head back moaning. He took my mouth as put another one in and went faster while I gripped his shoulder then I push myself against his finger.

"Like it don't you" he said against my lips and all I could do was nod "don't worry I'm not gonna break my promise I just never finish what I started in the gym"

I nodded again then pulled my mouth away from and laid my head on his should as my hands move to his back. He sucked on my neck thrusting his finger faster and deeper inside me. I knew I would have an orgasm before he finish I may never had one but I knew what they were. I gripped his shirt tighter I knew it was coming and I couldn't stop the feeling I was feeling between my legs then again I didn't want it stop. I came within the next second gripping and I screaming in Sasuke mouth. I didn't know when he kissed but it didn't matter. I looked at him running my fingers through his hair then he gave me a quick kiss.

"S-saassukkee… w-what…about.. M-my p-panties"

"You can take them off and give them to me"

I put my hand on my hips "What are you gonna do with my panties"

"Keep them safe until your dried" he said licking his fingers


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke was by the door of my last period when I walked out of class and stood there with his arms cross looking bored. I smiled to myself then walked up to him and kissed him. He pulled away and looked at me then smirked.

"Ready to go to my place" instead of answering his question I kissed him and he smirked taking my hand and left out the school. "I gotta surprise for you"

We stood in front of black Ferrari "OMG this is yours"

He smirked "My brother got the car for me"

"Just because"

He shook his head "Birthday present"

I pushed him "Why didn't you tell me"

"Don't worry I have others"

"When was it"

"The day I rode the subway with you"

"Happy belated birthday"

"Are you gonna give me a present"

I opened the car door "What do you want"

"I think we both know I want you Hyuuga" I blushed closing the door then looked at Sasuke smirking "I like that you blush" my cheeks redden more and he kissed me "careful Hyuuga you don't want me to pull over the car"

"You can't blame me I didn't do anything"

"Your skirt" I looked at my skirt pushed up half way up "you blushing I could go on"

"You can't blame me cause-"You turn me on" I looked towards the window hiding my blush and he turn me to face him then kissed me. "I'm not complaining"

As soon as we got into Sasuke house he pushed me against the wall in the hallway then kissed me and I put my arms around his neck kissing him back. His hand started on my waist then his hand went under my black green plaid skirt grabbing my black cotton panties. After he got my panties off I put my legs around his waist then pushed him against the opposite wall and he pushed me against the wall. We kept hitting each other with the wall until we went upstairs to Sasuke bedroom then he laid me down on his king size bed. He pulled away and went through his drawer then pulled out a condom. I sat up watching him take off his shirt then joined me on the bed and claim my mouth. His hand were under my black skull shirt rubbing my stomach then took off my shirt and kissed my stomach. I moaned. He stared at my breast for awhile and took them into his hands then took them into his mouth. I pulled onto Sasuke hair and he looked at me then pulled on my nipple. I let his hair go and my head went back as I gripped the sheets. He pulled away and grab my skirt taking it them off then threw them across the room. I sat up and kissing him as my hand went down his hard abs to his pants then brush my fingers against his cock. He groaned then tried to get my hands but I grab his hard thick into my hand giving him a squeeze then he started rubbing my thigh. He kissed my neck as his hands went between my legs then I let his cock go when I felt his finger enter me.

"AH"

"I take care of what's mine" he said licking my neck

I smiled then unzipped his pants "Then take care of me"

He smirked then pushed me on my back putting on the condom and opened my legs "I'm sorry"

I looked at him confused them he thrust inside me and the pain hit me. He stopped moving and looked at me waiting then I nodded as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrust hard and deep as he kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed hips forward then we both made exciting noises. I couldn't believe myself I was having sex with Sasuke Uchiha. He gripped my hips as he was thrusting fast and hard into me. Moaning Sasuke name as I came it was overwhelming and nothing I ever experience before but what shock me the most was I wanted him to make me do it again. Sasuke pushed my legs farther apart then thrust harder inside until he was all the way in. He pulled out all the way then thrust back in and he kissed me. He was gripping my hips moving them as he thrust fast and deep. Sasuke was watching me with lustful eyes and pulled my hands from his neck into his hands then put them on my side. He was leaning over me driving into me as he gripped my fingers and I had my head on his shoulder while moaning. He let go of my hands and grab my hips again with his mouth over my neck then I came. His was thrusting hard fast deep then he groaned coming two minutes later. He rested on top of me for a couple of minutes then laid beside me with his eyes closed as he ran his hands through his hair and I sat up looking at him.

"Sasuke"

He opened his eyes looking at me "Hn"

I started to say what do we do from here but I looked at the clock by his bed "I gotta go home" I moved my legs to the side of the bed

He grab my arm "Not yet"

I signed "My dad gonna worry" after I said I realize not if he knew I was with Sasuke

He let go of my arm and got out the bed grabbing his pants then I got up grabbing my clothes. After we were both dress we headed downstairs then I saw my underwear on the floor and I heard the front door opening. I grab them just as a guy that looked exactly like Sasuke walked into the house looking at me then Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"Itachi"

"Sasuke"

Sasuke grab my arm and opened the door then we went out. I was confused with what was going on with Sasuke and his brother but I'll just ask him tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I sat in class the following morning biting the end of my pen as I read the pages of my book. _The girl walked down the hallway in a old creepy house looking for her best friend. She walked up to the first door on her right as she begin turning the knob the door opened…_

"What are you reading"I jumped dropping the book on the floor and Sasuke picked it up flipping through the pages then handed it back to me "I could tell you what happened to her best friend"

"Wanna read it and found out for myself"

He smirked then kissed me and sat down "How you sleep"

"Fine you"

"I couldn't sleep"

I turned around "Why not"

"Every time I closed my eyes I seen you naked"

I blushed and he smirked then I pushed him playfully "Your such a liar"

He kissed me and I gripped his black t-shirt as I kissed him back while he rubbed my cheek then I pulled away remembering what I wanted to ask him.

"That was your brother right" He didn't answer but he did kissed me again and I pulled away "Sasuke"

He signed "I don't wanna talk about him"

"Fine "I said and turned around as Kakashi came into the room with a box of books

"Kiba and Naruto pass out books" he said

When I got the book I blushed "Kakashi-sensei are you sure these are the right books"

He nodded then sat down at his desk reading one of the book and I looked at Sasuke "Don't worry your better than these books"

I frowned "I don't feel comfortable reading these books"

"Just pretend its you and me"

I blushed and he smirked then I looked around the room. All the guys were drooling with kool-aid grins on their faces and the girls were all red in the face. I signed and open it then quickly closed it.

"Your really red" Sasuke said "but I could make you redder"

"Hyuuga your not reading" Kakashi said

"You expect me to read a porn book"

"No you want the experience" Sasuke said in my ear

"Read it or take an F"

I frowned then open the book but put my between the other book. _The door opened and she entered the dark cold room walking slowly then jumped when she saw something run in front of her. "Is anyone there" she asked to an empty room then turned around screaming when she ran into someone "That not funny Mike" she said. Mike didn't answer but fell on her "Mike get off your heavy" she said giving him a pushed then he fell on the floor that when the light from the moon came to the room shining on his face she saw…_

"The books not boring "

"Spoken like a true guy"

He smirked "But then I'm like you prefer doing then reading" I blushed "So what are you doing after school"

"I dunno"

"Wrong answer" I looked at him confused until he kissed me

"Sasuke"

He rubbed my cheek "Me is what your doing after school"

"Hyuuga and Uchiha"

"Sorry Kakashi I couldn't help myself" the last part he said to me

The bell rung then Kiba came over to me and Sasuke putting his arms around our shoulder "I knew something was going on between you two" Sasuke looked at him and he moved his arm then turn to me "not gonna deny it"

I didn't say anything but Sasuke moved Kiba arm from around mine then pulled me towards the door as I grabbed my thing and waved bye to Kiba. "Why don't you wanna talk about your brother"

"There nothing to say"

I walked in front of Sasuke "He's your brother there-" he kissed me pushing me against the lockers and I signed giving in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After about 5 minutes his hands started going up my legs and I grab his hands then pulled away stopping him. I signed and looked at him "Sasuke I'm not gonna let-"

"Sasuke"

We both looked up to see who called him then found his double just shorter hair and didn't clothes. Sasuke cursed and I looked at him then the guy that looked like him "I thought you only have one brother"

"I do that my cousin Sai"

"Are you sure" dumb question

He frowned "Hn"

Sai came over and put his arms around my shoulder "Hey beautiful"

Sasuke moved Sai arm "What the hell are you doing here"

"I just moved here yesterday didn't Itachi tell you"

"So what your name"

"Hinata" I said offering my hand

Sai took my hand and kissed it "Pleasure to meet you Hinata, I'm Sai Uchiha"

Sasuke pushed Sai and put me behind him "Don't touch her"

Sai frowned "Last time I check its her body not yours"

Sasuke glared at Sai but Sai just smiled then a group of girls walked passed him and he was gone. I giggled watching Sai flirt with the girls then turn to Sasuke who was angry and I rubbed his cheek.

"Don't be mad Sasuke he's cute but I like you more"

"I don't want you near him"

"Are you afraid I'll leave you for your cousin"

"No I just don't want you near him"

I signed "Whatever" then he took me to class

Around lunchtime I went to go find Sasuke then I saw some girl rubbing her hands on while she flirted and angry came over me. I would have ran over there and pulled her by her hair but someone tap me then I looked to see who it was.

"Hey"

"Sai"

"I was gonna go to outside wanna come"

"Sure" I said glancing over at Sasuke way then followed Sai outside

Sai sat on the ground while I sat on small brick wall eating our lunch and thought I should ask Sai since Sasuke wouldn't tell me. "What's up with Sasuke and his brother"

He smiled "They're always like that ever since their parents died"

"What happened"

He hesitated but only for a moment "I don't know exactly and I was told Sasuke and Itachi came home to find their parents dead in there living room with blood everywhere"

I covered my mouth and I felt tears come down my cheek "That so sad"

He got up "Hey don't cry if you do Sasuke-"Gonna kill you"

We both looked to see our new guest "Sasuke" we said at the same time

"How long you been over here" Sai ask

"Long enough to know not to leave you alone with my girlfriend"

I smiled 'He called me his girlfriend'

"I told you he think I made you cry"

Sasuke grab my arm pulling me away from Sai and I smiled at Sai waving bye then when we reach the empty hallway Sasuke pushed me against the wall. "You don't listen good do you"

"What-"Now you have to be punish"

"Sasu-" was all I got out before he took my mouth

I gripped his shoulder and pulled away looking at Sasuke then a frowned appeared on his face "Why are you looking at me sympathetically"

"Am I, I'm sorry" I tried to moved but he wouldn't let me

"What happened between you and Sai"

"Nothing" I kissed him

"What did he tell you" I didn't answer but I did opened the door behind me and we fell on the floor with him on top then he looked around the classroom closing the door. "Hinata"

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him "Not important"

He grab my arms and used them to turn me the opposite way with my back to his front then he pushed me against the table. "It's important if your not think about me in the same way"

"You did that yourself"

He signed pushing my skirt up and grab my panties "We're gonna play a game"

"I don't think I wanna play this game"

"Every time I feel you lying to me we're gonna play this game"

"Sasuke"

"No you had your chance to be honest now I'll have to force the truth out of you by using your body against you" he said taking my panties off

"We can't we you 2 more classes"

"Don't worry about them I'll take care of it"

Sas-" he slid his finger inside me

"You and Sai what were you doing"

"Nothing"

He rubbed his thumb against my folds and I moaned then he thrust his finger "You and Sai"

"Talking"

"About"

"Noth-AH"

He added another finger "Don't worry I don't mind doing this all day"

"You"

"What were you saying"

"Noth-ING"

"You were…" he moved his finger in a circler motion "talking"

"No just….lis-sten-ING"

"About" I bit my lip and he thrust his finger faster then I moaned gripping the table "Hinata"

"Stuff"

He took his finger out then turned me over to face him and opened my legs. He lean against me burying his face in my neck. "What stuff"

"I can't"

"Can't what" he pushed my shirt up

"Tell you"

He took my nipple into his mouth pulling on it with his teeth "I think you can"

"You'll be mad"

He looked at me "Tell me now" he squeeze my breast

"About your parents"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

He let me go and sat down in a chair rubbing his face while I fixed myself then went over to him. "What did he tell you"

"That they were murdered when you and your brother got home"

"That's it"

"He said he didn't know the details"

"Your mad" I started to leave but he grab me by the waist and sat me down in his lap

"A little but not really"

"Sasuke who was that girl you were talking to"

"When"

"At lunch"

He smirked "Jealous"

"Why would I be" I said not looking at him

"Is that why you left with Sai"

"That and I figure he would tell me things about you that you wouldn't tell me yourself"

"Tell me about your parents"

"Parent"

"Which one do you have"

"My dad"

"What happened to your mom"

"She died a week after my sister was born"

"I'm sorry"

"I only remember little things about since I wasn't that old"

"Well at least you have one"

"I guess" I got out his lap pulling him to his feet "we have to go to class"

"We don't have to"

I shook my head "My dad will kill me if I bring home a C"

Sasuke smiled "Then I'll tutor you"

I smiled then shook my head "You wouldn't want to tutor me"

"I would tutor you it just wouldn't be school work"

I signed as he pulled me into his arms then he pushed me into the counter and before I could ask what he was doing the door started opening. Sasuke pushed me farther into the counter hiding me but I kept moving and he put his mouth over mine then put my legs around his waist when the person left.

"Sasuke we-"The science lab Sasuke"

We looked to see Sai shaking his head and I pushed myself against Sasuke fixing myself then Sasuke put my legs on the ground. He step in front of me and glared at Sai then Sai raise up his hands.

"I just had a question for Hinata"

"What"

"You know the girl with short pink hair"

"Sakura"

He nodded then looked at Sasuke "Hinata pretty but I won't touch her as long as she with you"

Sasuke grab Sai by his black shirt then slammed him against the wall "You won't touch her at all"

Sai put his hands on Sasuke's "Fine whatever"

"Sakura dating Naruto" I said

Sai smiled "She can continue dating him"

"Why can't you have another girl"

"Are you offering" Sasuke tighten his grip and Sai smiled faded then he signed "I was kidding Sasuke"

I walked over to them and put my hands on Sasuke "Let him go Sasuke please"

He dropped Sai and grab my wrist then we left


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Sasuke don't you think your being a little mean towards Sai"

"No"

I signed "I think you are"

He stopped walking and looked at me "I didn't ask what you think"

"Fine" I walked away from him but he grab my arm and pulled me back towards him "let me go Sasuke"

"I'm new at this boyfriend thing"

"Thing?"

He signed "I'm sorry"

I smiled then kissed him "I know you didn't mean to be mean to me"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me then took me to class. At the end of the day I went with Sasuke to his house and I was in his room sitting in the middle of his bed while he stood at the end taking his shirt off.

"Sasuke" he looked at me as he started to unbutton his pants "why can't we started off kissing and work around way to sex"

He stopped what he was doing and came to the bed and sat down then kissed me. I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck then deepen the kiss. His left hand was in my hair while his right rubbing my hips then he put my legs around his waist and laid me down on the bed when there was a knock on his door.

He pulled away for a second "Busy" then kissed me again but the knock came again and he pulled away again frowning to answer the door.

I sat up looked to see Sai at the door then he walked pass Sasuke smiling and sat down Sasuke bed with a grin on his face "Hi Sai"

"Hey you wanna go to the movies with me"

Sasuke grab him yanking him to his feet "No she doesn't"

"What are you seeing"

"A scary movie"

I looked at Sasuke who was angry that Sai interrupt us "If Sasuke wants to go"

Sai frown then looked at Sasuke "No I don't wanna go so bye Sai" Sasuke said pushing Sai out his room then walked back over to me

"Sasuke you-"he kissed me and pushed me against the mattress pinning my wrist above my head.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my hands through his hair then he grab my shirt pushing it up. He kissed my stomach then took it off and kissed between my breast. I moaned and he took my bra off then put my hands on his shoulder. I pressed my breast against Sasuke chest and rubbed my hips against his groin then he groaned. He rubbed my hips and kissed me then my cell phone rang. I pulled away from Sasuke and grab it off the ground then he climb on top of me pressing his hard cock against my butt. I licked my lips as Sasuke kissed my neck and looked to see who was calling me then signed answering it.

"Yes Dad" Sasuke stopped

"Neji said you are with the Uchiha"

"I am"

"Invite him over for dinner"

"You mean right now"

"That what I said"

"But he could be busy"

"Don't make me ask you again" with that he hung up

I turn over looking at Sasuke "What does he want"

"You over for dinner"

"Today" I nodded then got out the bed grabbing my shirt and bra

Sasuke signed then got off the bed and walked over to his dresser "I am suppose to where something formal"

"Regular black pants and black shirt should be fine" he signed then took his pants off and my cheeks heated "Sasuke"

He looked at me then smirked "You seen me completely naked yesterday"

"That beside the point" I said getting redder and put my hands on me cheeks

He came over to me in his silver skull black boxer and pulled me into his arms "I love the fact I can make you blush without evening trying" he took my hands off my cheeks then kissed me.

I kissed him back and he let go of my hand then grab my waist. He pushed me against the wall and my legs went around his waist as he kissed my neck then he pushed my skirt up. He started to pulled down my panties but I stopped him.

"We can't"

"I'll be quick I promise"

I smiled "My dad gonna know why I'm flushed all over"

He smirked "He wouldn't see it all over you"

"Please Sasuke"

He signed and pulled away from me then put on some clothes while I got dress. He took my hand then we left the house and as we started to get in Sasuke car his brother pulled up.

"Where you gonna little brother"

I walked over to Sasuke holding my hand out to him "I'm Hinata Hyuuga"

He took it and looked at his brother raising a brow "Is this your girlfriend Sasuke"

Sasuke pulled my hand away from Itachi and pushed me toward his car "Yes she is" then we left

We drove to my house and I was scared of what happened once we get there then I glanced at Sasuke who looked calm and he looked at me smirking.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When we arrive Hanabi answer the door then looked Sasuke up and down. She turned to me blushing then I glanced at Sasuke who was smirking and took her hand.

"You look just as beautiful as your sister" she started giggling then ran off to her room and I pushed Sasuke "what"

I just shook my head then started to go to my room when Sasuke grab my arm "aren't you gonna give me a tutor"

"Maybe later Uchiha"

We both looked at my dad and bow "Good evening Mr. Hyuuga"

Dad patted him on the shoulder "You don't have to do that come let's talk while Hinata change"

I smiled at Sasuke before I left and I closed my door leaning against it then went through my drawer. I grab navy blue button shirt and navy blue skirt with pale blue ribbon on the side then put my hair into a ponytail when there was a knock on the door. I answer the door and Sasuke stood there then slid pass me.

"Nice room" he said sitting on the bed

"What's up" I said getting my flip flop

"Your dad said we're going out" I nodded sitting on the bed and Sasuke grab my ankle then got on his knees. "you should wear pretty shoes"

"I believe in comfort over cute"

He shrugged then put my shoes on and kissed my ankles. He had my legs on his shoulder as he started kissing up my leg and started pulling down my panties but I grab his hand.

"Sasuke we-" he pushed me on my stomach and pushed my skirt up

"You I never been crazy about any other girl but you get to me"

"Is that a good thing"

He took my panties off throwing it across my room "Its definitely not a bad thing"

"I'm so confused" I heard him unzipped his pants and I turned around then grab his hand. "Sasuke I get you want me but if my dad walk in"

He signed the got off me and helped me off the bed then got my panties. I put them on and we walked out the room then Neji stood in the hallway.

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

"Are you guys ready to go" Hanabi asked I looked at Neji and Sasuke glare at each other then at my sister shrugging. "I wanna sit next to Sasuke" she said when we were outside

"Wouldn't it be easier if Sasuke drove his own car" I said

"Do you wanna drive your car Sasuke" my dad asked

"Not if I don't have to"

My dad nodded "Neji you drive" he said handing him the keys and sat in the passenger side

I smiled at Neji and got in the back seat then Hanabi got in. Hanabi sat between me and Sasuke. She was asking Sasuke what he think about her and does he like her while I was looking out the window. When we arrive at the restaurant I saw Hanabi sleeping on Sasuke shoulder. The weird thing was I wasn't jealous or mad she was sleeping on him but I wanted to laugh.

"A little help"

"What am I suppose to do she has a crush on you"

"She have to get over it I have a crush on her older sister"

I blushed "What a load of crap" Neji said

"Don't be rude Neji" dad said

"Sorry uncle"

"Plus Sasuke right Hanabi will have to get over her crush over him" he said watching Hanabi cling to Sasuke arm

I smiled and walked on the other side of Hanabi then Sasuke remove her hand "Look Hanabi-"Your in love with my sister"

He blushed and cleared his throat then looked away. My heart was beating fast at the thought of Sasuke in love with. I couldn't help but to smile at the thought of him loving me then my eyes went wide I love him too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Wednesday morning I was so embarrassed about dinner with the family. Neji and Dad interrogating Sasuke then Hanabi telling Sasuke he didn't say anything about being in love with me. I laid my head on the desk hoping he wouldn't break up with me cause of my family.

"Morning Hinata bad night"

I turn my head in Sai direction "I dunno"

He frowned and pulled up a chair sitting beside me "Sasuke mad about me interrupting you guys"

"I think so"

Sai touch my cheek "He not here now may-Ow"

I lift my head off the desk and saw Sasuke bending Sai hand backwards "I told you don't touch her"

"Sasuke what are you doing here"

He frowned "We have first period every day with each other"

"I know I just didn't think you would come"

"Why wouldn't I" I bit my lip and shrugged then he let Sai go kicking his chair away from me. He grab his chair and pulled beside me then took my hands "how do you feel about me"

I heart started beating fast and I looked at our hands "What about you"

He tilt my chin up "I ask first"

"I-"SASUKE HINATA"

Kiba walked over sitting on my desk "How come you guys don't hung around us anymore"

"Because-"We want alone time like now"

Kiba looked at Sasuke face then got up and looked at me "Sorry maybe later"

I smiled "Sure later"

"Hinata" Sasuke said rubbing my fingers

"I love Sasuke"

He smirked and pulled me closer whispering against my lips "I love you too" then he kissed me

During lunchtime I sat outside on the small brick wall drinking a apple juice when I saw Sasuke walking with another girl talking to her as she hang off his arm then she kissed him on the mouth. I got up and walked out the lunchroom to the hallway then I felt someone grab my arm. I looked to see Sai cried against his shirt then he put his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"I was gonna to tell you I got a date with pinky"

"Your so romantic talking about another girl while one is crying on you"

He smiled then I pulled away and he put his arm around my shoulder. "So what did he do"

"He had some girl on his arm and she was kissing him"

"Lucky bastard" I elbow him in the side and step on his foot "I mean he a bastard"

"Hinata"

I looked behind us to see Sasuke then looked at Sai who was grabbing his side "I didn't hurt you that bad but if your gonna be a baby I'll take you to the nurse" I said ignoring Sasuke and took Sai other arm

"Hinata"

"I'm busy" I said walking with Sai but not getting far

"He will be fine come lets eat lunch together"

"Why don't you eat lunch with your new friend"

"Its not what you think"

"Doesn't matter" I said walking pass him

He grab my arm "It does matter"

I yank my arm away "Its over between us"

"Hinata"

"I'll kiss Sai" I threaten not really wanting to kiss him

He was angry "Fine whatever but I do love you know and I didn't kiss or touch her" he said walking away

"Do I still get a kiss"

I glared at Sai then watched Sasuke disappear out my life.

**AN:// I decide to make it a sequel so the next story call 'Getting you back' and its still Hinata and Sasuke.**


End file.
